morganwillettsbigbrotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 1 Simulator
Big brother 1 Simulator Twists: * VIP: The Fans Votes to give the Houseguests safety for a week. * Jury comebacks: This appears for the second time, the first 5 evicted jurors of the game will compete in a competition to comeback and win! * Battle backs: '''This appears for the second time, the first 5 evicted houseguests can compete to rejoin the competition. * '''Roadkill Competition: '''Roadkill comp has returned for a second season, the winner of this competition will secretly nominate a third houseguest for eviction. * '''Double Eviction: Two double evictions will occur after the Jury stage begins (Week 7, Week 11) Battle-Back Bracket Houseguests } | | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | | |} Week 1 } | | | |} In Week 1, The houseguests entered the house. After socializing and being welcomed, the houseguests had to compete in the hoh competition and Zebra managed to pull out a win! At the nomination Ceremony, zebra nominated Whimia and Horror. The first twist of the season was announced and it was called "VIP", America voted for a player to be safe for the whole week! which means they're unable to be nominated. It was then revealed that Zeph had won the first VIP Safety. Later another twist was announced and said that there would be a third competition called "Roadkill". The winner would anonymous and has to nominate a third person. At the Roadkill competition, Naxo had won the "guess that object" competition and had to nominate a third person. At the Roadkill ceremony, it was revealed that Axel was the third nominee. At the Pov competition, zebra won managed to control the week! He decided to save axel and the roadkill winner (Naxo) was put up beside horror and whimia. At the eviction, Horror was evicted by a vote of 8-4-0. Week 2 } |} Week 2 had begun and Mimi managed to win HOH! America then gave Zebra VIP keeping him safe for the week.Mimi then nominated Slay and Axel for eviction. At the Roadkill competition Moon won and nominated naxo. At the power of veto competition, July pulled out a win and saved naxo! This made mimi nominate Moon as a replacement. Axel was then evicted by a vote of 6-3-2 but won the first battleback competition of the season which made horror evicted for good. Week 3 } | | | | |} Going into week 3, Whimia won HOH proving that she is a competitor! Big brother then announced that Ika had won the 3rd VIP Power. Whimia then nominated Mimi and Viola with Mimi being the target. At the Roadkill competition, Mimi won and nominated Jenn. With that at the POV competition, zebra became a beast winning another POV and decided not to use it on anyone. At the eviction Mimi was evicted by a vote of 5-3-2. At the Battleback Competition, Axel won again making mimi having no chance to be back. Week 4 After Mimi's eviction, Slaylah won her First HOH competition! Then the at the last VIP ceremony, Whimia was the final person to be granted VIP. At the nomination Ceremony, slay nominated jack and zebra. At the last Roadkill competition, Jenn won and Nominated naxo. But at the POV competition Naxo managed to win and Saved himself which caused jenn to go up as a replacement nominee. Then at the eviction, comp beast zebra was evicted by a vote of 4-3-2 but won battleback against Axel. Week 5 } | | | | | |} At the hoh competition Jenn Pulled out another win and decided to nominate Naxo and Jack For eviction. Week 6 } | | |} Week 7 Round One } | | | | |} Round Two } | | | |} Week 8 } | | | |} Week 9 } | | | |} Week 10 } | | | | |} Week 11 Round One } | | | | | |} Round Two } | | |} Week 12 } | | | |} Week 13 } | | | |} Week 14 } |} Finale } | |}